Hellhounds
by huggs5
Summary: SherlockXDoctor WhoXSupernatural. But only allowed two categories. Reichenbach theories with essential Superwholock. Centered around their 'plan' that came to me in science today while we were talking about time.


**My Superwholock theories. Lololololol. This is going in crossovers so I hardly think anyone will find it.**

* * *

><p>When Sherlock was 26, he did something stupid. He did something <em>incredibly<em> stupid. So stupid even Anderson couldn't do something so stupid. He made a deal, this deal was with the 'crossroads demon' he found a lady in a bar -at that point he was too high to function right- and she invited him outside and asked him something.

_What do you want most in this world Sherlock?_

To which he replied, "To be better than my brother."

So that's what she did. Sherlock, over night, became the greatest detective ever known.

When Sherlock ran from the woods after seeing that Hound, the image of it burned into his eyes, he threw himself to the ground.  
>He looked up and around at the stars, the moon glittering just behind a few clouds. His heart was pounding and his head was spinning, terror clouding his thoughts. He could hear the barking, still, so vividly and so fucking loud in his head. He wished he'd never met Sam and Dean, the brothers who had warned him. Then the Doctor who came after, telling the Winchesters that Sherlock has to live to save John who had to live also. But the Doctor didn't explain that, telling Sherlock it was all wibbly-wobbly and it all had to happen and it was to complicated for him. Sherlock accepted that fact, not wanting to argue. And now he was scared to death that the Hellhounds were coming for him. After all, his ten years was coming up soon. Soon as in... well. Now. He heard them, again and again and again, the barks and growls reverberating around in his head.<br>"Sherlock!" Sam Winchester? Yes. Sam. The tall one. "Sherlock Holmes! It's the Winchesters!"  
>"ALSO ME!" the Doctor followed them, probably crashing through the bushes like there was no tomorrow.<br>"And... him," Dean's voice was so quiet Sherlock could hardly hear it.  
>"I'm here!" he got to his feet, brushing leaves and twigs off his coat and tried to look professional.<br>"Tonight's your night isn't it?" the Doctor muttered, twisting his fingers together, he looked nervous.  
>"What are we going to do?" Sherlock asked collectively, making an effort to slow everything down.<br>Dean shoved his flashlight at Sherlock, the light flashed into his eyes forcing him to protect them. "First, you have to calm down. Really, dude, you're going to attract them."  
>Sherlock felt that he was being talked down to, but didn't say anything because really- he could hardly think straight. "Yes, fine."<br>The Doctor looked across at Sam and Dean before looking at Sherlock. "We should probably get back into the TARDIS. Before they come. Do you remember the plan, Sherlock?"  
>Sherlock nodded, "Of course... but what about John?"<br>The Doctor gave a pained look at Sam before turning back to Sherlock. "I'm sorry, Sherlock. Honestly I am."

_The plan you ask? The plan... well, the plan is something that Sam and Dean organized before Sherlock met John. At first, the Doctor wasn't sure why Sherlock had to live, he just did. And once he met John and the Doctor saw him, he knew why. John was going to off himself later that month. Sherlock didn't know this until after they first met Moriarty, he pretended it didn't affect him. The plan was to go back with the TARDIS, hand previous Sherlock [the first time the Doctor had seen him which was actually the Doctor now, wibbly wobbly timey wimey] Also Molly was in on it, but Sherlock didn't know that until later. Sherlock **was** a fake. The case files were all given to younger Sherlock by older Sherlock and the Doctor [Sherlock already knew that he was going to be seeing himself btw] Sherlock already knew everything he needed to know, all the case files were buried in a box under his bed and everything went the way he wanted it to. Until the files stopped coming, but by then Sherlock learned how to do this, he had also gotten to really actually love John._

__ Sherlock handed the files to his younger self at 221b that day. The day before he met Stamford and two days before John moved in. The day that Sherlock would cease to exist. However it didn't go exactly to plan...


End file.
